1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display device to detecting a touch input.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel displaying an image and a touch panel (e.g., a conductive touch sensor) which is independent to the display panel. The display device detects a touch input of a user using the touch panel.
An on-cell technique is suggested to manufacture the display device by attach the touch panel to an external surface of the display device. However, a manufacturing process of the touch panel is needed such that a manufacturing time and a manufacturing cost increase. In addition, a thickness of the display device increases due to the display panel.